Enhanced data signals are increasingly deployed in data centers and carrier networks environments. For example, signals having data rates of ten gigabits (10 G) per second have become prevalent across numerous applications. It is expected that the use of 10 G signals will increase in the future. Thus, rapid adoption of high-port density networking equipment is in high demand. Additionally, there is a high demand for networking equipment that will enable the growth path from 10 G to 40 gigabit per second (40 G) signals and from 40 G to 100 gigabits per second (100 G) signals to be used in data centers and carrier network environments.